Setamluos
by setamluos-are-life
Summary: The mirror of Setamluos is in the possesion of Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore and he uses it on the day of graduation. Harry already has a 'partner' and will be devistated if it's anyone else. Slight Ron and Ginny bashing. SLASH! HP/SS HG/BW RL/SB Rating because I'm parinoid. Hope you enjoy...no flames!


**YAY! This is my first fanfic! No flames…I can deal with constructive criticism but not flames. **

**Warning:**** contains SLASH! MxM! HP/SS If you do not like do not read! May contain some Ron and Ginny bashing but I really do love them…I just need them like this for this story.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, he belongs to J.K Rowling…so do the rest of the characters, I'm just paying in her sandbox.**

"Hermione, I...I'm...I'm gay." He said softly. Hermione looked shocked for a second and then she composed herself.

"That sure is a surprise, Harry. But it's nothing to be ashamed of." Hermione said kindly.

Harry took a deep shuddering breath. "That's why Ginny won't talk to me...but Ron...he won't talk to me because of_who_ I'm currently seeing."

"He can't be all that bad, Harry. As long as he makes you happy."

Harry hesitated for a moment before continuing. "It's Snape. We've been seeing

each other since my Occulemency lessons two years ago."

Again Hermione looked shocked, "I'm not going to try and behave like Ron but, Harry. Dating a professor...I'm not sure many people will be pleased by it."

Harry frowned, "Why? Does be look at me differently? Does be treat me differently? Do I get any better grades? He tries to treat me as he normally would while we are in public but he loves me and I love him...why is that so wrong?" he asked sadly.

Hermione then looked saddened, "That wasn't what I meant at all, Harry!" she sighed, "I'm glad you're happy and I wish you and professor Snape the best." she said with a small smile. Harry smiled slightly back at her.

He then got a mischievous look in his emerald green eyes. "Sooo, what about you? Anyone...special?" the bushy haired girl blushed and mumbled something under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Harry asked with a slight grin.

Hermione's blush deepened, "I mightbe dating a certain older, red head."

Harry smiled, "I can think of two...but since Charlie is currently in Romania and Bill is resisting Fleur's advances...I'd say you're dating William Weasley!"

"You're too good at this game." Hermione said with a mock pout. Harry just laughed, he was glad he would finally be graduating. But still sad he would be leaving his home.

~oOo~

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the week talking about N.E. and how well they scored. With Ron not speaking to Harry during the examinations, Harry had gotten outstandings in all of his subjects, as did Hermione.

Finally the day of Graduation was upon them and Severus was pacing his rooms. He had been dreading this day for years. He knew Harry would have to graduate but where would that leave him? Little did the potions master know that a meddlesome old fool already had that covered.

Suddenly Severus' floo flared and Albus Dumbledore stood before the pacing man. "Headmaster, what can I do for you?" Severus asked as he stopped his pacing.

Dumbledore just smiled, his twinkle dominant in his eyes. "I had hoped that you could join me in my office. Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, William Weasley, Sirius, Remus, and a few others shall be joining us as well." Severus knew he would go as soon as Harry's name was mentioned, so the normally cold potions master nodded as he followed the headmaster into the floo.

When the two entered the office Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Bill, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Professor McGonall were there. It shocked Severus slightly when the young Weasley boy was not there. He had thought Harry and him were very close friends.

Dumbledore just continued to smile. "You all must be wondering why you are here." Everyone just continued to stare at the older wizard. "You are all here because I have found a mirror...not just any mirror, mind you. This mirror shows you not yourself, but your soul mate." There were some gasps at that.

Severus was completely stunned at that. What would happen if his brat wasn't his soul mate? The older man was not sure if he could handle that.

Little did he know that Harry was thinking along the same lines. "Can I ask why we are doing this?" the young man asked.

Dumbledore's eyes just continued to sparkle. "We are doing this because, if soul mates are bonded they share their magic. Their magic is then doubled as they find their other half. Harry, this will be extremely helpful to you especially. Your soul mate will be there to comfort you as well as help you in battle."

Harry frowned at that, he didn't want anyone to fight for him. Especially of they were people he cared about.

"Who would like to go first?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione got up, shaking slightly. She figured that if she went first she would get it over with. She slowly stepped up to the mirror and her eyes went wide. Instead of seeing her own face, she saw the longish red hair of her boyfriend, Bill Weasley. She then smile hugely, and went back to her seat.

Sirius went next and smiled as he looked straight into the face of his School time crush. He too moved back to his seat next to Remus and McGonagall.

Bill went next and scooped Hermione into his arms chuckling as she smiled. Remus followed in the same fashion, but did not lift Sirius. Instead he just hugged his soul mate and held his hand as he sat. Severus watched as Harry took a long, steadying breath before getting up and walking to the mirror. Severus watched the young man's expressions very carefully.

As Harry looked at the mirror his heart leaped, though he kept his face indifferent as Sev had taught him. Harry then stumbled back to his seat. Severus felt his heart drop as Harry's expression never changed, Dumbledore watched the couple carefully as Severus took his turn at the mirror.

Severus felt the heaviness in his heart dissipate as the smiling face of Harry Potter smiled back at him through the mirror. Severus, too, kept his face expressionless as he moved away from the mirror. It was no surprise to anyone that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were each other's soul mates. Dumbledore never stood in front of the mirror claiming his soul mate had passed away a good many years ago, as did McGonagall's.

"So, Harry, who's your soul mate?" Sirius asked, curiously.

Harry just smirked, "My soul mate is exactly who I wanted it to be." The he frowned thinking about how Sirius and Remus would take things…after all Ron and Ginny did not take things very well at _all_.

"So…who is it?" Remus asked.

"Erm…just don't be upset…I've already been dating my soul mate, though he would never accept the term '_boyfriend_'." Severus had to hide a chuckle at that. "Don't be angry…it's Sev."

"Sev? Who in bloody hell is Sev?" Sirius asked, when he saw Severus sitting not that far away his jaw dropped. "Sev? You can't honestly mean Snivilous?"

Harry frowned, "Don't call him that Sirius! He has a name! One I very much hope you will learn! Yes it is Severus, but why should that matter? We've been 'dating' since the end of my fourth year. We became friends when he helped me through the second task. Just because you and my Dad had a grudge against him does not mean I have to!"

Sirius seemed speechless for a moment, "But what about his age! He could be your father!"

"But he's not!" Harry then turned to McGonagall. He had formed a very close relationship with the woman and she had told him a lot about her husband when he was alive. "Aunt Minnie, how much of an age difference was there between you and your husband?" he asked.

McGonagall smiled sadly, she knew he would bring this up. She had known about Severus' and Harry's relationship when it first started and she supported it 100%. "I was half of Eliot's age. When we began to date I was sixteen and he was thirty-five."

"Severus is thirty-five and I'm seventeen! That's only a eighteen year age difference! Aunt Minnie's was nineteen years!" At that point Dumbledore stepped in.

"I do believe young Harry is correct. The age of the soul mate does not matter, but the love and acceptance in their hearts. Mr. Black, would you be saying anything of Harry's age if you were his age and Remus was still at his current age?" Sirius had no answer to that, but he continued to mope as Harry moved closer to Severus.

Severus grabbed Harry's hand and began to rub small circles on the back of his hand. Remus caught the gesture and just smiled in Harry's direction. "Don't worry about Sirius, he'll get over it eventually. I'm happy for you Harry. If Severus is what makes you happy then I won't stand in the way of that." The werewolf then turned towards the potions professor. "If you so much as hurt a hair on his head I will kill you." Remus then turned and tried to calm Sirius.

Hermione on the other hand was ecstatic for her friend. "I'm so happy for you Harry! Don't let what Ron said keep you down, this proves that you and Professor Snape belong together!"

Severus raised an eyebrow at that, he had no idea his brat had told Hermione or Ron. Harry just turned a light shade of pink. "Thanks, 'Mione. And the same goes for you and Bill…I'm glad you two can be together."

Dumbledore just had the usual twinkle in his eyes. "Now, we must set up your bonding ceremonies." He said.

"Albus, we shouldn't we be getting ready for the graduation tonight?" McGonagall asked. Dumbledore nodded and then stood.

"We shall meet here tomorrow at noon, Harry, Severus, would you mind staying after?" Dumbledore asked as the couple was getting ready to leave the room. They nodded and sat back down. "Now, Harry. I have been wracking my brains trying to come up with a new Defense professor and I think I may have found one. Harry, would you mind teaching DADA next year?"

Harry looked dumbfounded, "Me? Teach DADA?"

"I think you're more than qualified. You _have_ dealt with many dark arts…and you could stay in Severus' quarters as you two would be bonded at that point. Which reminds me, Severus, you will need to stop spying…it would mean Harry's and your own safety." Severus nodded, he had to agree with that as he could never jeopardize Harry's safety.

"I do believe I have a replacement for your spy, Albus. Draco Malfoy was forced into his dark mark last year and does not wish to be a part of the Death Eater ranks. He has come up to me on more than one occasion about spying…the boy matches me in Occulemency. He would be fairly decent spy." Dumbledore nodded.

"I shall speak to the boy after graduation. Now, you best be off, it would not be good if you were late to graduation, Harry." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. Harry still seemed shocked as Severus led him out of the headmaster's office.

**I hope you like it! Press the review button on the bottom! Tell me if you like it…love it…hate it?**


End file.
